


Dream of Me

by KristaLynn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Bard Warrior of Light, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Lalafell Warrior Of Light - Freeform, My Lalafell Shizuka, Some Sex but not a lot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaLynn/pseuds/KristaLynn
Summary: Every night since sealed himself away, Shizuka has always kept him on her mind. Now that she's on the First, she dreams of him for comfort.SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED SHB.





	Dream of Me

“Thank you for all your hard work today Shizuka.” The Exarch said as Shizuka prepared to leave the Occular.

“It’s not a problem. After all, I’m used to this, being the Warrior of Light.” She sighed.

“Rest well tonight. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask me.” He smiled. Shizuka nodded at him and wished him a good night. She walked to her room and locked her door. She slid down to the floor and cried. She couldn’t let anyone see her like this. She was far from home, and scared. The fact her friends were here helped to a point. The Exarch somehow put her at ease, but the aether of the lightwardens she had absorbed did make her worry. She noticed a basket of sandwiches on the table, but she felt too tired to eat. She got up and slipped into a pair of pajamas. She went to bed early. Holding a plush Tomato King close to her, she drifted off to sleep, where a loved one was waiting for her.

Shizuka found herself back in Mor Dhona, right outside where the Son’s of Saint Coach’s Find had set up to explore the tower. Shizuka remembered the tent she stayed in, and walked inside. Sitting on the floor with a small lamp was a red haired Miqote, with a very fluffy tail and a small braid. He was reading a tome.

“G’raha Tia.” She spoke. His head turned to her. His eyes were a beautiful red and cyan. He smiled at her and set down his tome. He turned to face her, and she sat in his lap.

“Hey Shizuka, I missed you.” He replied. Shizuka kissed his cheek.

“I missed you too.” She nuzzled. “Is that a good tome?”

“Yea, I just finished the chapter if you needed me for something.” Shizuka grabbed his hand. “So, what adventures did you have today?” He wrapped his arms around her.

“I took out a second lightwarden. They were the king of the pixies. Feo Ui took their place and is now the current Titania.” She replied. G’raha nodded.

“So Lakeland and Il Mheg now have night huh?” She nodded. “Good job.” He smiled. Shizuka slid her hand up his arm, and kissed him on the lips.

“Raha…..Will you…..” He nodded and Shizuka laid down on the sleeping bag. His hand caressed her cheek.

“I will do whatever you wish of me.” She nodded and dug her tongue into his mouth. His danced with hers, only parting to take a breath. Shizuka looked at her love. He was beautiful. His eyes sparkled, one like a ruby, the other like a sapphire. His tail flicked happily back and forth.

“I love you.” She spoke. She kissed him lovingly again, touching his teeth. She felt his sharp fang, and then let go. “Raha….”

“I love you too Shizuka.” He cupped her face and nuzzled her. Shizuka reached for his vest, and undid it. G’raha looked at her. “Ok.” He smiled and shed the whole thing off. “Touch me where ever you like.” Shizuka nodded and felt his chest. He was well built, she remembered. Her hands glided across his shoulders, his pecs, everywhere. Shizuka’s heart filled with happiness. She grabbed his face and peppered it with kisses.

“Ear.” She asked. G’raha nodded and moved his ears so Shizuka could suckle them. His fur tickled, but she loved it. As she suckled his ear, G’raha reached up her top. Shizuka moved her hand to his to let him know she wanted him to touch her. He nodded and unzipped her top. His tongue glided across her chest, her neck, and rested on her nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked it, his hand rubbing the other one. His tail lay in her free hand, squeezed tightly.

“Shizuka, I love you more than anything.” He kissed her forehead. She looked at him. Her heart happily beat for him. This was the man she wanted to spend her life with. Shizuka continued to suckle on his ear, and he began to softly bite her and lick her neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist, she held him tightly. This went on for what felt like an hour until Shizuka remembered she was dreaming. Tears falling, she asked G’raha for one last favor.

“Raha…...” He looked at her. “One last wish…...” She spoke.

“Anything for you.” He smiled. Shizuka clung to him.

“Will you…...make love to me?” She asked.

“Of course my love.” He smiled and Shizuka kissed him. She slipped out of her clothing and waited for G’raha to get ready. As he did, Shizuka wished he was truly by her side. He got on top of her, and kissed her. He moved down and kissed her thighs until she opened her legs. G’raha licked her clit, and her body jumped. Despite the fact she was dreaming, it felt wonderful. “Lube up my fingers ok?” Shizuka took them into her mouth and happily coated them. He smiled and slowly inserted them. Shizuka gripped the sleeping bag. He curled his fingers and her body arched. “Did I get a good spot?” Shizuka nodded. He moved them around until he deemed her ready. “Take a deep breath, on the count of three, I'm gonna push.” Shizuka did as she was asked, and the bliss from him was wonderful. Shizuka held him tightly.

“Move….Please….” She begged.” G’raha did as he was asked and slowly moved. More tears fell as Shizuka felt him. Her mind went back to the day she met him, and how she had fallen for the Miqote. Nights spent reading tomes, a very late nameday gift which she slept with every night, and the last night they spent together, which Shizuka replayed in her mind every night since he sealed himself away five years ago.

“You alright Shizuka?” He asked. She looked at him and nodded. “I’m gonna thrust a bit.” Shizuka nodded again and clutched onto him tighter. Shizuka never forgot how gentle he was with her. He never forced anything on her, and if she needed to stop, he’d do it for her. “You feel so good, you know that?” Shizuka nodded and nuzzled his face. “Maybe someday, when the world doesn't need to be saved, you and I can get married, settle down and maybe have a family.” Shizuka wanted that more than anything. However the day after, he reclaimed the tower and sealed himself away. A heartbroken Shizuka sat outside the door, sometimes falling asleep outside so G’raha wasn’t alone while he slept.

“Raha…..” Shizuka kissed him. “Promise me….you won’t leave my side...”

“I won’t ever leave your side. I promise.” He smiled and kissed her back. “I will always be with you. No matter what.” He put a hand on her cheek. Shizuka nuzzled it. He thrusted a few more times, and then warned Shizuka he was about to cum. She braced herself and he let go. Shizuka quickly grabbed him.

“Don’t move…...please not yet….” She sniffled. “Let me…..enjoy the rest of this...” Shizuka placed her head on his chest. G’raha put his nose in her hair. Shizuka took in his warmth. She looked over him, and happily nuzzled his neck. “Thank you Raha….” Tears fell as she slid off of him. G’raha laid her down and licked her clean. “Lullaby…..” She whispered. G’raha heard her and laid next to her, holding her to his chest. His tail wrapped around her waist.

“You don’t have to ask me Shizuka, I’ll gladly sing the lullaby for you.” Shizuka nuzzled him. Staring into his eyes one last time, she thanked him for granting her wish.

“Be here….for me….tomorrow….” She asked.

“I will be here whenever you need me.” He smiled. “Ready?” Shizuka nodded and closed her eyes as his voice serenaded her.

_ “I am yours, and you are mine. Now our hearts are intertwined. Listen as I sing to you. May your _ _dreams, you have with me_ _ come true. _

_ Softly I will speak into your ear. So that I know, you will hear. Feel my warmth as you close your eyes. I'm right here, it’s alright._ _No matter how far apart we are, I'm with you, inside your heart.”_

His warmth faded, and Shizuka’s eyes opened to her room. Wiping her tears, She noticed someone at her table.

“Oh! Did I wake you?” It was the Exarch. “I have a key to your room in case of emergencies. Residents told me they heard you crying so I rushed over. I also brought some fresh sandwiches. I noticed you didn’t eat what I had given you.

“I’m sorry…...I was upset last night…..and then dreamt about my lover...” She took a sandwich from the basket.

“Your lover?” The Exarch asked.

“Remember when I asked you about G’raha Tia? That was my lover. He sealed himself in the tower five years ago, and I miss him dearly. Every night since he went away, I’ve dreamt of him.” The Exarch grabbed her hand.

“I’m sure he dreams of you as well.” He smiled. “I promise, if I find anyone in the tower like that, I will bring them to you.” Shizuka looked at the Exarch and nodded. “I will leave this basket here for you. Eat and get back to sleep. We’ll work on finding the next lightwarden in the morning.” She nodded. “Sleep well Shizuka.”

“You too.” She said. He bowed and left the room. Once alone in the Occular, he slid to the ground and removed his hood. The Miqote covered his mouth.

“All this time…..she’s dreamt of me….every night since….” He sniffled. “She still loves me...” He got up and looked through his portal. Shizuka had eaten, and was fast asleep.

“Sweet dreams my love. May my memory stay with you.” He closed off the portal and went to sleep himself, dreaming of his warrior.


End file.
